Jam
by OreoPandas
Summary: Slap, in the middle of the rambling Spain had closed in on Francis and slapped him, "Shut up Francis, look what you did to your supposed 'Precious Angleterre' ". Young Francis/Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to Hima

young Francis/Arthur story :D

is there a story very very similar to this? seems familiar O-o" I wrote this back when I didn't have internet, the idea just popped up but if it is similar to another story please tell me and I'll delete this thanks~ ^^

Human names used sometimes~

* * *

><p>France was walking through town looking for Arthur, Spain fallowed not too far behind, he had stopped to look at things that seemed interesting or even stopped to start up conversations with the towns people, he wasn't really interested in finding Arthur, everything else just seemed so much more fun. "Antonio! Stop your daydreaming! he's not at his house or in town so he must have gone out to the fields to play or look for his bunny" Francis ran out of town towards the field, he had to catch Arthur now while before he escaped farther into the woods, that little guy moved around quickly and was good at hiding. Antonio quickened his pace but didn't run, when he did catch up to France who had stopped to scan the fields he let out a big sigh, "Francis why do you seek him out like this? Don't you guys hate each other? This doesn't make any sense my friend.. " he had finally asked the question that always crossed his mind when Francis would go visit Arthur, he had hunch but wanted Francis to confirm it.<p>

Francis just pouted and put his hands on his hips, "Because he has no fashion sense and has hideous eyebrows, I must find him and remind him so" he continued down the hill but in the back of his mind seriously thinking about the question Spain asked him, he liked visiting Arthur because it was fun, he liked to make fun of him because he always had such a serious face, he liked making him so angry his little face would turn red, he lived for those special moments when Arthur would let him hold him.

They walked so far that they reached the ocean, they were going to walk to the shore but stopped when they saw strange boats arrive, maybe it was just instinct to duck in the bushes but either way they were both glad that they weren't spotted. "Hey Spain what kind of boats are those?" France whispered trying to get a good look at the people getting off, "I don't know but.." Spain squinted his eyes and paused for a second making sure he wasn't mistaken "..isn't that guy with the blond spiky hair holding Arthur?" he said while pointing at a boy who had just walked off the boat. "What? Oh no they must have kidnapped him! Oh no my poor Arthur!" he sneaked over to the next bush to get a closer look, if Arthur was in trouble he would definitely help him. Spain stayed put, the whole 'I hate you I love you' thing Francis always did with Arthur was confusing, in this situation shouldn't France be happy? He decided to just sit and observe, maybe it would kill his boredom.

France couldn't believe his eyes, Arthur was smiling and laughing with this spiky haired boy, Arthur would swing in his arms or they would play in the water and they also seemed to be talking a lot. Francis felt this weird pain in his chest, he couldn't explain it but he just had a bad feeling about all this. When the boy finally left Arthur started walking towards the area where they were hiding, but by then Francis wasn't in the mood to see him or anyone, he didn't know why but he was in an incredibly foul mood. "Hola little Arthur! Who was that? A knew friend?" Spain asked in his usual cheerful tone, "Yah know me and France were looking for you a~ll day today" France smacked his own forehead 'damn you Antonio'.

Arthur looked up at Spain "Oh, hello Spain" Arthur smiled, it was rare for him to smile like that and it made Antonio blush, sure this kid had some weird brows and he was always grumpy, how was it possible for him to be this cute?

"I just got back from this-"

"Answer the question Arthur! Who was that boy?" France popped out of the bush and stomped towards them.

Arthur smiled more thinking about his day

"That was Denmark, he's my new friend"

'_don't sound so happy when you talk about him..'_

"I went over to his house and had a lot of fun"

'_..you never come over to my house..'_

"He gave me some weird food, it was yummy though he even gave me this jar of jam! It's really sweet"

'_..don't smile like that..'_

"Wow little one that sounds fun, guess we were worried for nothing huh Francis?" Spain looked over at Francis who had this weird mixture of sadness and anger on his face. "What do you mean you went over to his house? How long have you known him? He could have kidnapped you or killed you or.. or." Arthur just rolled his eyes "Calm down Francy pants I've known him for awhile I trust Denmark he's really nice like I said he even gave me this jar of jelly it's yummy you should try-" before Arthur could finish his sentence the jar had been yanked from his little hands and thrown at a tree. The glass broke and Arthur just watched the jelly slowly fall and make it's way to the ground.

"That could have been poisoned! I just.. don't trust that guy.." France was frozen, he quickly regretted losing his temper but what could he do now? "You know you cant trust people like that! I was worried you idiot why couldn't you tell me where you were going? Or even mention your knew friend" it was hard to lower his voice he just felt so angry and he didn't know why, it just made him more frustrated "I'm your boss now I own you! You cant do anything without my permission! Next time there will be punishment, you bad child" slap, in the middle of the rambling Spain had closed in on Francis and slapped him, "Shut up Francis, look what you did to your supposed 'Precious Angleterre' ". Francis looked down at Arthur, he had never seen such a face, they fought all the time but this time Arthur seemed really scared and hurt.

"He's still a child Francis, you didn't even listen to what he had to say" Spain walked over to Arthur and smiled "Come here little one let's go home" he picked Arthur up and rubbed his back a couple times trying to get him to stop crying. "I'm going to take him home, you can stay here and think about what you've done" Antonio said while walking away not even bothering to turn around, Francis was acting like a child so he would be treated as such. Antonio knew he himself had problems understanding people but he had known Francis long enough to understand how he felt towards Arthur and it was time he admitted those feelings. "I got it for him" Arthur whispered into Spain's shoulder, "What was that little one?" Spain shifted Arthur into his arms so that he could look at him, "Francis likes sweets so I brought back some jelly for him, I thought that we could eat it together.." Spain just smiled, it almost broke his heart to hear that but this would definitely kill Francis. Antonio saw that Arthur was about to start crying again "Now now don't cry Arthur, Francis didn't mean it just sleep we'll be home soon" Arthur just nodded and cuddled up to Antonio's chest.

* * *

><p>PSH yeah I know Denmark and Britain weren't close but someone had to make Francis jealous, plus Denuk is cute, but fruk is my OTP ;u; so much love for fruk srsly. New chapter soon maybe, yeah I know two stories? :O well this one is shorter.


	2. Chapter 2

ffuuuu- okay second chapter~ it's short "OTL I'm sorry

* * *

><p>Francis had done a lot of thinking, he did regret what he had done and couldn't figure out what had gotten him so mad. He made his way back to town and could see Antonio leaving Arthur's place, and like a child in trouble he started walking slower, his heart started beating faster and he was even thinking of hiding from Antonio. When Spain wasn't his laid back goofy self he was serious, honest and scary, like a totally different person. When they caught up with each other half way they stopped and stared at each other, Spain crossed his arms and asked "Well?" France froze. He hated this, it was like he was being scolded by his boss and he didn't like being treated like a child by Spain of all people. "I'm going to apologize" Francis said, "I overreacted and deserved that slap" the last part was a lie but he thought it was something that should just be said and thrown in there. Spain sighed "Is that all you thought about? Piensa con tu corazon this time" Francis looked at the floor and sighed "Maybe I was just a little, just a tad... jealous" there he said it, he hoped it was enough to please Spain, the thought of being jealous had crossed his mind but jealous over what? And he was France, he doesn't get jealous.<p>

Spain gave a small smile, "Okay Francis now just admit you love him and we can all move on" Francis blushed and looked back up at Spain, "W-what? It isn't love it's just a weird concern! I admit I care a little but… it cant be love, we cant fall in love". Spain felt a little bad, Francis was playful with everyone, always flirting and winking at strangers, he never thought he'd see his friend like this, "Listen Francis, I've never seen you fuss like this over anyone, it might not be love yet so now's the time to decide to either distance yourself and leave or stay and take that chance" Spain hugged his friend and started walking away "I'm going to the boat, we'll leave in about twenty minutes and we won't wait for you okay?" he said with a smile and a wave of the hand. France took a deep breath, and kept on walking to Arthur's house.

France knocked on the door and heard footsteps pacing around on the other side, like whoever it was was thinking about what to do, a couple minutes later Arthur opened the door slowly and stared up at Francis, "What did you come here for? Gonna set my house on fire?" France could hear the fear in his voice. "No of course not Arthur, I just came to apologize, I'm sorry about what I did and I promise tomorrow we'll go to town and look for some more jam okay?" France gave a small smile hoping it would convince Arthur that he was genuinely sorry and then Arthur would invite him inside. "That's not it, stupid! I brought it for you! I felt bad that I left without telling you so I wanted to bring something back that we could both enjoy together since we both like sweets and well… you had to go and ruin it! I hate you!" Arthur slammed the door and locked every lock on it. Francis was on the other side, he rested his head against the door, it was like a knife through his heart, he could already see it now, sitting under a tree with Arthur eating jam with cookies or bread, that sounded nice but he had ruined it and he hated himself for it.

'_Maybe this is what Spain was talking about, it's the perfect moment to either stay and fix things or leave and let things be'_ but it was a very hard decision to make since he didn't want Arthur to really hate him, they always fought and said hurtful things but those were empty and carried no weight, this was an actual fight and it seemed like Arthur truly hated Francis right now. The sun was setting and it was getting late, he knew the boat would be leaving soon but he decided not go, he was going to stay here and fix things, or least try to get Arthur to understand what he was feeling.

Arthur was in his room drawing, he was really bored and didn't feel like going outside since France was probably there waiting for him, maybe he'd go to bed earlier today. Arthur was finishing up his picture when he heard weird noises from the front of his house, sounded like rustling, then knocking and then finally a loud bang and shattering noises, someone was breaking into his house! Arthur sprung up and tip toed his way towards the front of the house, he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and looked around the corner into the living room and walked in just on time to see France fall from the window and onto the floor. Arthur sighed a bit relieved it was Francis, "You big idiot! Look what you did! you don't just go around breaking into other people's houses!" Francis stood up and dusted himself off making sure the glass didn't hurt him. "I'm so sorry mon amour I promise I'll never do it again! Just please hear me out". France lunged himself at Arthur, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, knowing Arthur would either put up a fight or run away.

Arthur had dropped the knife and then struggled against Francis, "Let me go!" he yelled trying to pull his hair and bite his shoulder, but it was hard to do since Francis wore frilly dresses, it was hard to break the skin biting someone when they had so many layers of clothes. France tried to calm Arthur down by rubbing his back soothingly "Arthur please, I just want to explain why I did what I did, now will you listen?" he said setting his chin on top of the smaller nation. Arthur took a deep breath and stopped struggling, his efforts of escaping were failing, did he really have a choice in the matter anymore? "Fine, but when you're done you have to leave my house!" he said still very angry. Francis was relieved, he would try to make this simple, he knew he had to explain his feelings now or never.

* * *

><p>oh France~ what will you do next?<p>

next chapter soon :D

pft spanglish lol

Piensa con tu corazon = think with your heart


	3. Chapter 3

yay third chap~ warning/spoilerr~~ short kiss o3o nothing much but yah know~ oh and Arthur being oblivious and what not ^3^

* * *

><p>France thought for a second, thinking about how Arthur would feel, and if the other nation would even understand. "Umm, well to be blunt I was jealous Arthur, I got this weird feeling, and seeing you with the other boy upset me" Francis tightened his grip on Arthur, "I thought he was going to take you away from me". Arthur was confused, Denmark was just a friend, and even though he had only been with him for a few hours, he didn't seem like the person who went around kidnapping people. "Well you hang out with Antonio and I don't get jealous or have any weird feelings, and if he tried to kidnap you, you can always fight him since you're both big" he said honestly, why would he get weird feelings if Francis was with other people? And if anyone was going to go around kidnapping it would definitely be Francis.<p>

"No, no! That's different Arthur!" Francis said practically pleading the other nation to understand "It's not a friendship feeling, I want you all to myself, I don't want to share you and the thought of you falling for, well.." Francis thought about Denmark, the weird boy with a stupid smile, and stupid hair, stupid laugh and well he was just stupid! "..that thing, is a disturbing thought". Arthur tilted his head a bit, Francis didn't want to share him? That didn't even make sense! How do you share someone anyway? "I hang out with the kids in the village and you don't mind sharing me with them.." Arthur said confusion written in his voice. France loosened his grip and let out an exaggerated sigh, there was no way Arthur would understand, he set Arthur in front of him, standing, Francis was still sitting on his knees. "No love, that's still very different" he put his hand on top of Arthur's head, "Maybe when you're older you'll understand".

Well _now_ Arthur was feeling weird, he had never seen such a face on France, he looked disappointed and a bit sad, the feeling of his hand on Arthur's head felt comforting and Arthur felt bad for being the cause of such a face, he never felt so small before. "I'm sorry but, nothing you say is making sense.." Arthur looked away not wanting to look at him anymore, feeling incredibly stupid. France set his hand on his lap and stared at the boy, maybe, just maybe, there was a way to convey his feelings, and even though something inside of him was yelling at him not to do it, something else inside him was yelling louder, telling him to take the chance. "Arthur, since I cant explain my feelings by telling you, maybe I can show you how I feel?" France said, a slight blush creeping on his face. Arthur squinted at the boy, "W-what did you have in mind? Will it hurt?" he asked a bit scared.

Francis crept closer and shook his head, "No dear, it's something you do with someone you like, like how I like you, it's something I'd never want you to do with Denmark, or anyone else.." he spoke honestly and set himself in front of Arthur, thinking about how he was going to do this. Arthur was scared, what was Francis going to do? What could this be exactly? Arthur stiffened up, not knowing what was going to happen he had to be prepared for anything. Francis slowly leaned in towards Arthur's face, and maybe by instinct Arthur took a small step backwards, only to have Francis gently grab his hand. Francis paused for a second, inches away from Arthur's face. Arthur could see straight into those blue eyes, his face was so close he could feel his soft breath, then suddenly his heart beat got irregular. Francis tilted his head just slightly and closed that gap between them, gently pressing his lips against Arthur's.

The kiss didn't last more than a couple seconds, and it was a simple kiss, a lips on lips peck. France pulled away and looked at Arthur, who just stared at him wide eyed. "Well Arthur, did you feel anything?" Francis said, hopeful. Arthur just stared, he did feel something, but he didn't know how to explain it, what was this exactly? "Would you like me to do it again?" France said in a teasing way, trying to get the little nation to say something, this silence was starting to worry him. If it was possible for the blush on Arthur's face to get darker it would, he didn't know what to think. Did he want another kiss? Would he kiss Denmark, Antonio or one of the other kids in the village? He just looked to the side, avoiding the pools of blue that seemed to be glued to him.

Francis smiled weakly, the silence was enough. "Well then Arthur, I'm leaving as promised, umm, tomorrow I will fix your window and clean up okay?" he said trying to sound cheery and normal, where would he sleep? It was late, who would take him in now? He walked towards the door when he was yelled at to stop, he turned around curiously at Arthur. The little nation looked like he was on the brink of tears, but he also had a little spark of determination in his eyes, he would stay to see what Arthur had to say.

* * *

><p>aww~ time for Arthur to say something~<p>

yuuup one more chapter and it's over ^^


End file.
